The Reunion
by lilviscious
Summary: [ AU, Yaoi, 1x2 , 3x4.It has been exactly 5 years since the Gundams where destroyed, Relena invites the expilots for a so called ‘Reunion party’, let’s see who’s changed.]


() The Reunion ()

AU, Yaoi, 1x2 , 3x4.

It has been exactly 5 years since the Gundams where destroyed, Relena invites the ex-pilots for a so called 'Reunion party', let's see who's changed.

(A/N : This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic, so please go easy on me with your review puppy dog face)

Beep… Beep

Yawn

BEEP!..BEEP!

"Yeah, yeah chill.."

"Ello?" came from Duo as he looked at the blank screen.

"Hello, Duo." Quatre's head popped up and smiled.

"Ow, hey Quatre….. Why are you waking me up! You know it is 3 a.m right!" Duo almost yelled and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ow.. I'm sorry Duo I forgot the time difference, it is 3 p.m here." Quatre said apologizing.

"It's okay if you have a very good reason for wakening me up." Duo replied and glares slightly.

A smile came on the blonds face.

"Relena called me a few minutes ago and asked me to come to her 'party'." Quatre said making symbols by the party word.

"Well that's good for you; I'm going back to sleep now." Duo said and yawned.

"NO! Wait, she asked me to ask you to come too!" Quatre quickly said not wanting Duo to leave yet.

"Ow why didn't you tell me!" Duo said suddenly not sleepy anymore.

"I'm always in for a party!" The braid boy said and smiled.

"Good, the others are coming too, I hope." Quatre said half smiling.

"Others? As in Heero, Trowa and Wufei? I haven't heard or see them for 5 years. You're the only one." Duo said and sighed.

"Yeah, that's true. Ow it is in 3 days by the way. Is it okay if I'll pick you up?" Quatre asked.

Duo nodded and said good bye.

"Till then." Was what Quatre said before breaking the connection.

Duo walked to his bedroom and crawled into his bed, closing his eyes while he rests his head on his pillow.

_I wonder if they have changed much._ Duo thought imagining his 3 war friends.

He still could see their reactions every time Duo did something funny or stupid.

Wufei who would role his eyes at his stupidity. Trowa's small smile while he looked at him and Heero's glare.

Duo knows Heero doesn't hate him, Duo knows Heero cares for him.

**Flashback**

_Okay I placed the bombs now I only have to get out of here alive._

Duo was almost by the exit when 3 guards spotted him and begun shooting at him.

Duo hid and shot back but was quickly out of ammo.

_Shit, shit, shit. Dam nit if Heero was here I would already be out of here. Speaking of him why didn't he show up? I thought we where both send on this mission._

The 2 guards got closer and just when Duo thought his time had come 3 shots came from the exit and the guards fell down on the ground.

Duo looked up and saw Heero standing next to him.

"You okay?" A strong voice asked.

Duo nodded surprise Heero asked that.

"What are you doing here?" Duo asked before thinking about it.

"I'm here for the mission." Heero said turning around, mumbling something else.

Duo frowned and his eyes widen slightly when he heard the mumble.

"I came to look if you where save." Was what Heero mumbled.

From that day on the feelings Duo had for Heero grew, from friendship to love.

**End Flashback**

Duo knows he might be overreacting but Heero never ever said something like that to anyone so it means a lot to him.

Duo rubs his face in his pillow and sighs.

_Even after 5 years I still feel the same way about him, I have to forget him._

Three days have passed and Quatre is on his way to pick up his friend.

As he arrives he sees that Duo had been waiting for him outside.

A smile appears on his face as Duo walks up to the car and gets in, giving him a smile too as he makes himself comfortable.

As the car begins to move Duo looks out of the window, thinking about something.

Quatre notice this and scooted closer, placing a hand on Duo's shoulder asking if something is wrong.

Duo turns to his friend and sighs deeply, closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure it is a good idea to go to Relena's 'party'." He says and opens his eyes again waiting for Quatre to say something but to his surprise Quatre only nods.

"To be honest, I agree with you. I'm not sure in what kind of situation the rest is." Quatre said and lets his hand fall of Duo's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Duo asks blinking a few times in confusion.

"Well, what if something happened to one of them and we don't know anything about that? Maybe if we say something that conflicts that they will be hurt or something." Quatre answered looking down at his fingers that are placed in his lap.

Duo looks at his friend with sympathy and then wraps his arm around his shoulder.

"Quatre, how come you always think about someone else first instead of your self?" Duo said and laughed a little.

Quatre looks up and smiles shrugging as answer.

The car stops and Quatre and Duo get out walking up to the front door what opens when Duo wanted to knock.

"Duo! Quatre! I'm glad you made it! Come in, please." Relena said smiling brightly, leading them to the living room.

Quatre's eyes scan the room and notice the figures of Milliardo and Noin sitting on the couch and next to them Trowa.

"Trowa!" Quatre almost yells in happiness and walks up to him.

Trowa rises from his seat and hugs Quatre smiling softly at him, before he looks at Duo who grins at him.

Duo looks around and sees Wufei sitting in the back of the room with his arms crossed, looking at him and Quatre.

Duo's eyes lit up and walk up to Wufei grinning, opening his mouth to say something but Wufei quickly narrows his eyes and says "Don't call me that, Maxwell."

Duo blinks, stops walking up to him and smiles innocently.

"Well I see that you haven't changed much, Wuffie." Duo says and laughs at the angry face of Wufei.

Wufei glares at him but then his eyes turn to the door from the living room.

"Yuy." He simply says and nods.

Every one turns to the door and see Heero leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Everything is silent till Relena stands up crossing her own arms frowning at him.

"And how exactly did YOU get in?" She asks tapping with her foot on the ground.

Heero smiles slightly and walks to the second couch in the room, letting himself fall on it next to Quatre.

"The back door was open." He simply says letting his smile drop when he looks at Quatre.

Quatre blinks and frowns at him.

"Heero are you okay? I mean I really thought I saw you smile…" He says.

"I'm fine thank you, is smiling a crime?" Heero asks frowning as another smile comes onto his face only is this time much bigger.

"Uhm.. No.. Have you been drinking?" Quatre asks looking at his suspicious.

"No I haven't and if I did it wouldn't matter 'cause alcohol doesn't affect me." Heero said and looked around the room at the others.

"Well if that's true then you've changed Heero, in fact you're the only one who changed." Trowa softly said smiling a bit.

Heero just shrug's and sinks into the couch, looking at Milliardo and Noin.

"Are you two married?" He suddenly asks.

Milliardo and Noin blink and look at each other, before turning to him.

"Yes, a year ago." Noin says blushing a bit.

"Took you 2 long enough." Heero replied and putted his hands behind his head.

Every one frowns and Duo takes a seat next of him.

After some silence Relena breaks it by clapping her hands and smiling brightly.

"Well this was supposed to be a reunion party but we can't have a party without some drinks so excuse me I'll be right back." She says and skips out of the room.

"How come she's so happy?" Quatre asks but no one answers.

After a few minutes she returns with some bottles of wine and glasses, still smiling.

"Here you go." She says and hands Quatre a glass full of wine.

Quatre frowns and sniffs at it making a screwed up face.

Just when he wanted to place it on the little table in front of him Heero stops him.

"Come on Quatre, stop being the little angel you are for once in your live and drink it." He says and holds the glass to his lips.

Quatre backs away and shakes his head.

"I like being the little angel I am." He says with a smile.

Heero frowns and sighs slightly.

"Fine then I'll have to force you." He says and immediately grabs the back of his head and opens his mouth to put the drink in.

After Quatre swallows everything from the glass Heero let's go of his head and puts the glass down, turning around to look at Quatre's reaction.

Quatre's are widened and coughs a little.

He sticks out his tongue and scraps it a little wanting the horrible taste to go away while everyone else laughs, even Wufei and Heero.

Quatre glares at Heero and crosses his arms while sinking into the couch like a little child.

Trowa stands up from his seat and sits next to him, wrapping an arm around him still laughing a little.

"Poor little Quatre." He says and laughs louder when Quatre glares at him too.

"Aww.. Come on stop picking at Quatre he doesn't like it." Noin says and smiles at him.

Slowly every one stops laughing and Wufei comes closer to grab a glass of wine.

He gulps it down at once and looks at his empty glass, before taking the bottle filling his glass again.

"Well well Wufei I didn't know you where a drinker." Milliardo says smiling at him.

"I'm not but if I want to stay here without killing some one then I need to drink." He says and smirks drinking from his glass as he places his chair closer to the rest.

At the end of the party Relena tries to walk with the 5 empty bottles of wine and almost falls but giggles and throw them away.

Almost the whole evening Duo was silence, he had trouble trying hard not to kiss or hold Heero and hug him to death but after some drinks he fell asleep on Heero's shoulder without even knowing.

"Well I think you all will be staying here tonight." Milliardo says and picks up his sleeping wife and looks at the sleeping Quatre and Duo.

"We have a couple of rooms you all can sleep in. Good night." He says and walks up the stairs.

Trowa picks up the sleeping Quatre and smiles when he cuddles up to him.

While they and Wufei walk to their rooms, Relena smirks at Heero and the sleeping Duo.

Then she walks away leaving the two alone in the room.

Heero looks at the figure next to him and smiles.

Trowa was right, Heero had changed and the one who caused that was Duo.

Heero missed Duo's presence and his company so much that he even begun to act like him, not exactly like him but he became friendlier and softer.

He picked Duo up and carried him to an empty bedroom where he laid him in the bed.

He looked at Duo's sleeping face and sighed.

He missed him so much, the whole evening he had to keep himself from just grabbing him and kissing him to death.

Heero bent his head down and placed his lips gently on Duo's not wanting to wake him up.

Duo opens his eyes slightly and warps his arms around Heero's neck smiling into the kiss.

Because the lack of oxygen they break the kiss and they stare at each others eyes.

Duo smiles and pulls Heero on top of him beginning to kiss his neck.

Heero closes his eyes and smiles.

He had waited for this moment for more then 5 years and finally it is happening.

"I missed you, Duo." He whispers and Duo stops kissing his neck to look at his eyes.

"I missed you too, Heero." Duo whispers back and captures his lips in a romantic kiss.

They continue to kiss but stop when they notice all of their clothes are gone.

Duo frowns slightly about the fact that he can't remember pulling of his clothes but shrugs it of when he feels Heero's erection rub against his, making him moan.

Heero groans hearing Duo's moan and licks with his tongue around Duo's nipples, making Duo arch slightly from the touch.

While Heero continues pleasing Duo with his tongue, Duo begins to grind against Heero and smiles when a moan comes from Heero.

Duo feels Heero's hands roam his body and one gets a hold on his erection, pumping it slowly.

Duo moans and wraps his arms around Heero's neck again, kissing him hard.

Duo makes Heero stop his actions and moans Heero's name before he looks at him with pleading eyes.

Heero smiles getting the hint and carefully pull Duo's legs open, placing his hand against his entrance.

Slowly he puts one of his fingers in and stretches his opening a little.

When a second finger enters Duo he gasps and holds his breath trying not to make a lot of noise.

After a few painful groans from Duo, Heero withdraws his fingers and places his erection in front of Duo's entrance.

Heero bents forward and kiss Duo's neck slowly going upwards to his ear.

"This is going to hurt." He whispers before nibbling at his ear lobe getting a moan from Duo.

"I know." Duo quickly says and grabs a hold on the blankets underneath him when he feels Heero entering him slowly.

A little groan escapes from Heero's throat as he pushes all the way in filling Duo with his aching member.

After a few minutes of getting used to the feeling Duo begins to get impatience and begins to move slowly, hoping that Heero will get the hint to go further.

Heero smiles at his action and kisses him, beginning to move in and out.

He moves slowly not wanting to hurt Duo but then Duo begins to move with him, causing Heero's member to go even further into Duo hitting his prostate, making moan loudly.

Heero's hand goes from Duo's hip to Duo's erection and begins to stroke it in the same rhythm as he moves in and out of Duo.

Duo moans and kisses Heero passionately, not wanting any of this to end.

Then Duo groans as Heero hits his prostate again and comes all over Heero's chest and hand while his muscles tense sending Heero over the edge as well so he comes too spilling his seed into Duo.

Both Duo and Heero breathe heavily as Heero pulls himself out of Duo and lays beside him wrapping him into his arms.

"I love you, Heero." Duo mumbles and cuddles into Heero's chest.

Heero puts the blanket over them and holds Duo close as he whispers an "I love you too." back.

_I knew things would end up well._ Is Duo's last thought before he slips away into a deep sleep.

**In Trowa's and Quatre's room**

Trowa smiles with his eyes closed as he heard Duo's and Heero's moans.

_It took them 5 years but finally they are together._

He looks at the sleeping angel in his arms and kisses his temple softly, smiling when he sees Quatre eyes open slightly looking up at him.

"Am I dreaming?" Quatre soft voice asks and smiles.

Trowa shakes his head a little and laughs quietly when Quatre's eyes widen at the sound of Duo's moan.

"Where did that come from?" He asks looking through the room.

"Don't worry, that was Duo. He and Heero are busy in the room at the end of the hall." Trowa answers hugging Quatre tightly.

Quatre blinks and then a blush comes up onto his face.

"Ow." He says and buries his face in Trowa's chest when he sees that he noticed his blush.

_He's so pure, so sweet; I can't believe I've survived living 5 years without seeing him._

Trowa slowly strikes Quatre's hair and sighs hearing no more groans/moans coming from Heero's and Duo's room.

"I missed you, Trowa." Quatre's voice says while he cuddles up against Trowa again.

"I missed you too, little one." Trowa replied and gives his head a little kiss.

"It has been 5 years since we've last met, how have you been?" Quatre asks not sleepy anymore but more interested in Trowa.

"Everything has been okay; I stayed at the circus together with Catherine. We've become a big hit as the circus manager says." Trowa answers.

"What about you? I heard you always had contact with Duo. How come you never called any of us?" Trowa asks slightly hurt.

"I-I well.. I don't know, Duo lives closely and well it is hard contacting a moving circus, as for Heero I never knew where he was so calling him was almost impossible and Wufei.. well I never really thought about calling him, I wonder where he lives now.. Maybe with Sally?" Quatre says more talking to himself then to Trowa at the moment.

Trowa chuckles and looks at the ceiling.

Both blushed as Trowa suddenly asked "Are you seeing some one?".

"Well not at the moment." Quatre softly says smiling a bit. "You?"

"Same as you, little one. Would you be mad if I'd asked you to be well.. my boyfriend?" Trowa says bringing his face closer to Quatre's.

"I wouldn't be mad.. in fact I would very happy." Quatre says smiling brightly and he captures Trowa's lips into a romantic kiss, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck.

Trowa slightly surprised by Quatre's actions, kisses him back eagerly, smiling.

When they break they rest there foreheads against each other.

"Is that a yes?" Trowa asked smiling.

"Wasn't I clear enough?" Quatre asks smiling back, kissing Trowa again, sighing happily finally being with the one he always wanted.

**Wufei's balcony**

Wufei sighs as he looks at the dark sky filled with millions of stars, shining down at him.

_Trowa and Quatre are together that's predictable and hearing the moans and groans coming from Yuy's and Maxwell's room I think they are together too. Well that leaves me alone again._

Wufei sighs and closes his eyes.

'_And so the proud and powerful Shenlong_ _pilot lives his life in lonely less.' Hmm.. doesn't sound that bad._

Wufei smiles and looks one more time at the night sky before he turns to his room and falls asleep in his bed.

**End**


End file.
